rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Interakce s ostatními hráči
Takže, když teď umíte základy, měli byste být schopni reagovat s kýmkoli, na koho v RP narazíte. Prostudovali jste si i základ toho, jak RP psát a jak v něm bojovat. Teď tedy chcete začít jednat s ostatními hráči. Měli byste pamatovat na nejzákladnější pravidlo: buďte slušní a respektujte RP ostatních. '' ''thumb|Tak a "jste na světě", a co dál...? Pokud s vámi někdo odmítne RP, je to jeho výsostné právo a dost možná to nemá ani co dělat s vámi, ale třeba s faktem, že v tu chvíli nemá čas vám věnovat plnou pozornost. Snažte se ostatní hráče nenutit do ničeho, co odmítají. Dávejte si pozor, zda necháváte prostor pro reakce ostatních, když konáte činnost, která se nějak dotýká jejich postavy (krádeže, útoky, doteky). RP lev salónů? Samozřejmě existují jisté společenské zdvořilosti, které se od vás očekávají. Stejně jako v reálu pravděpodobně nepřijdete ke dvěma osobám konverzujícím na ulici a nevtrhnete do jejich rozhovoru historkou o své minulosti, o tom, odkud jdete, kdo jste, co jste dnes snídali a podobné intimní informace. Tak jako v reálu by se pak na vás ti, kteří spolu RPí, dívají jako na nevychovaného magora, pokud rovnou nezavolají stráže/polici/zřízence sanatoria. thumb|200px|První krůčky mohou být neohrabané a plaché, ale jen do toho. Nicméně, pokud spolu takoví lidé RPí na veřejném místě, ostatní postavy je mohou vidět a mají právo na ně reagovat. Takže pokud se je rozhodnete pozdravit, jak začít? Najděte si důvod mluvit. Klasickou "balící frázi", jak by vám doporučil kamarád - něco, nač se zeptáte, to jest cokoli od toho, jestli neviděli vašeho zatoulaného psa, po to, zda vám neporadí, kde je ve městě banka, nebo je můžete chtít pozvat na drink, či plácat o počasí. Pozorujte a reagujte. Toto je subtilnější druh, jak se vetřít, pokud je nechcete rovnou rušit, můžete se prostě posadit na doslech a napsat pár emotů o tom, čím se zabývá vaše postava. Pokud jste v krčmě, třeba se rozhlíží a hledá místo, kam usednout. Pokud jste ztracený turista, možná hledáte značky ulic, nebo si čtete mapu. Jen se ujistěte, že nezačnete spamit okolí tím, jak po jednom loku upíjíte nápoj co pár vteřin, nebo si vyklepáváte kamínky z bot. Po jednom. Líná huba... Optejte se, zda se můžete přidat. Pokud si nejste jisti, jak na vás budou postavy reagovat, prostě se jich whisperem či na general chat optejte, zda nebudete vadit a můžete se přidat. Není nic jednoduššího a mnohý zkušený RPer na to dost často zapomíná. Vtrhne ke skupině RPících lidí, aniž by se zajímal o to, zda nejsou za zavřenými dveřmi, nebo kolik je kolem NPC. Chová se, jako by mu prostor kolem patřil, očekává, že se mu všichni přítomní budou ihned věnovat a budou mu vděčni, že jim milostivě "donesl RP" a dal možnost s ním RPit. Na to se dá říci jen: děkujeme, nechceme, odejděte. Máme svoje, ve kterém bychom rádi pokračovali, než jste ho začali rušit. Jak by se na vás v reálu asi dívala rodina, které jste vtrhli k nedělnímu obědu přes zavřené dveře s prohlášením "hele, žrádlo". Když oni mne nechtějí... A umíte se prodat? Jde to i na serveru, kde nejsou jen RP hráči, ale i trollové a lidi, které baví jiné aspekty WoW... a možná vás právě tohle zaujme a pobaví. Vyprávějte příběh. Nejste si jisti, jak zatím jednat s lidmi a nechcete marnit čas v taverně? Prostě se zastavte v oblasti nejlépe poblíž nějakých quest-giverů či banky a aukce a začněte vyprávět příběh podle pravidel RP. thumb|250px|RP je o společnosti, toleranci a komunikaci... a o přátelích. Je úplně jedno, jestli převyprávíte Jeníčka a Mařenku překlopené do Azerothu a jeho reálií a termínů, nebo vymyslíte něco vlastního. Vtipné příběhy zaujmou a bude tak šance, že se u vás zastaví i postava, která by s vámi jinak neměla nic společného. Vypravěči příběhů z nároží ulic či tavern zpestřují atmosféru místa. A posměváčky prostě můžete dočasně bloknout přes /ignore, pokud se s nimi nedá jednat a doopravdy se historkou nenechají strhnout také. Pozorování ostatních roleplayerů je užitečné, hlavně, když začínáte. Samozřejmě narazíte na hrubé, netrpělivé či necitlivé hráče, kteří vás pošlou do háje, protože neznáte pravidla RP. Kašlete na ně. Zapomněli na to, že také kdysi začínali a kdyby tehdy potkali někoho, jako jsou oni sami, patrně by s RP vůbec nezačli. Každý začíná jako "newbie", každý se učí... a ne každý umí i po letech RP dobře hrát, pokud odmítá uznat chyby a poučit se z nich. No tak... směle do proudu RP. Vždy je lepší litovat toho, co jste zkusili a zmrvili, než že jste to nezkusili vůbec, ne? Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft